<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you're my mariah carey. wait, no, that's literally mariah carey by patricksdavid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24597040">you're my mariah carey. wait, no, that's literally mariah carey</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/patricksdavid/pseuds/patricksdavid'>patricksdavid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Couch Cuddles, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Ficlet, Fluff, Husbands, Idiots in Love, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just husbands being soft and in love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:20:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24597040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/patricksdavid/pseuds/patricksdavid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>David wakes up to strong fingers playing with his hair. He can hear humming coming from somewhere near him but he doesn’t pay much attention. The person has a nice voice. He was having a weird dream. Something about Mariah Carey… His eyes fling open as he’s greeted by his husband lovingly brushing his hair out of his face.</p>
<p>“Mariah,” David blurts, still trying to make sense of his dream.</p>
<p>“No, I’m Patrick. I didn’t think you hit your head that hard,” Patrick teases, the side of his mouth curling into one of his fondest smiles yet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Brewer/David Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>177</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you're my mariah carey. wait, no, that's literally mariah carey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>David wakes up to strong fingers playing with his hair. He can hear humming coming from somewhere near him but he doesn’t pay much attention. The person has a nice voice. He was having a weird dream. Something about Mariah Carey… His eyes fling open as he’s greeted by his husband lovingly brushing his hair out of his face.</p>
<p>“Mariah,” David blurts, still trying to make sense of his dream.</p>
<p>“No, I’m Patrick. I didn’t think you hit your head that hard,” Patrick teases, the side of his mouth curling into one of his fondest smiles yet.</p>
<p>David rolls his eyes but cuddles closer to his husband and leans into his touch. They’re on the couch in the living room with David’s head on Patrick’s lap. Patrick is sitting calmly, one hand over David’s chest, the other pushing errant waves from David’s forehead.</p>
<p>“I hit my head?”</p>
<p>“After she started singing you kinda passed out there for a second,” Patrick says, his face soft and so full of love.</p>
<p>David bolts upright. “It wasn’t a dream?”</p>
<p>Patrick chuckles and grabs David’s hand, playing with the single gold band on his left hand. “Nope. Mariah Carey really ambushed our zoom meeting and sang with us. You fainted once she addressed you directly.”</p>
<p>David pulls back slightly, cringing at his own behavior. “That’s embarrassing.”</p>
<p>Patrick laughs and wraps his arms around his husband. “It was actually kind of cute. Plus, now you can say that you’ve told Mariah Carey that you love her twice.”</p>
<p>“I told her I love her?”</p>
<p>“Screamed it from the floor while off camera, yes that’s correct.”</p>
<p>“Oh my God. Then what happened?”</p>
<p>“Our segment with the livestream ended and I found you on the floor in the office. Brought you to the couch because I figured that would be more comfortable than the floor.”</p>
<p>David takes a moment to process. He remembers Mariah popping up on screen and loudly announcing that he was having a heart attack. He remembers her looking right at him as she sang Always Be My Baby. “How the fuck did she know to sing our wedding song?”</p>
<p>Patrick’s ears turn pink as he looks away for a second. “Uh, your mom might have mentioned that she had a surprise guest in store for the livestream and you know she can’t keep a secret, so she told me and then somehow I was on a phone call with Mariah Carey talking about you and our relationship and how I made her song our vows and then I asked her if she wouldn’t mind singing it to you?” </p>
<p>“YOU TALKED TO MARIAH CAREY ON THE PHONE AND DIDN’T TELL ME ABOUT IT?” David yells, his hands flailing wildly through the air.</p>
<p>“I wanted it to be a surprise,” Patrick shrugs shyly as if asking Mariah Carey to sing her song to your husband is a totally normal thing and not something to completely swoon over.</p>
<p>“Patrick Brewer-” David starts, shell-shocked.</p>
<p>“Rose,” Patrick cuts in. David pushes his smile to the side of his face and tilts his head towards the ceiling, shaking it slightly in disbelief.</p>
<p>“Patrick Rose. I truly do not know what I did to deserve you.”</p>
<p>Patrick nuzzles closer and presses a kiss to his favorite spot on David’s neck. “I could say the same thing about you.”</p>
<p>David melts. He’s pretty sure he’s somehow fused with Patrick, he’s holding on to him so tightly as waves of love and disbelief wash over him. “Don’t tell Mariah this, but she doesn’t compare to you,” he whispers into Patrick’s collar. Patrick pulls back just enough to look David in the eye.</p>
<p>“Okay, I think you might have a concussion.”</p>
<p>David pushes Patrick playfully before immediately closing the distance again and curling into Patrick’s side. “I know I just screamed that I love her, but you, Patrick Brewer-Rose, are my Mariah Carey. You are the love of my life.”</p>
<p>Patrick’s smile is brilliant, almost blinding, and David wants nothing more than to keep that smile on his husband’s face for as long as possible. Unfortunately, he also needs to kiss his husband, like right now. The kiss starts as mostly smiles, but then they melt into it and David’s only thought is just how much he loves the man in his arms. He would go through everything in his life again, all the pain, all the heartache, all the loss, if it meant that he would end up right here in his husband’s arms in their little cottage after being sung to by Mariah Carey. He wouldn’t trade anything in the world for this.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>twitter: sapphicstories</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>